


Not every undead thing wants to harm the living

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cruise Ships, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, human woojin, vamp chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: Woojin met a vamp (a mourning one) one summer years ago. He was beautiful, the vamp. Totally looking so out-of-this-world and a bit unreal. Ethereal.





	Not every undead thing wants to harm the living

**Author's Note:**

> Not your typical *I want to suck you blood* vamp though, still I hope you don't mind. I always want to make a short vamp au story, and the prompt had sat on my binder book forever (yes, I wrote it in a class), so yay!

Woojin met a vamp (a mourning one) one summer years ago. He was beautiful, the vamp. Totally looking so out-of-this-world and a bit unreal. Ethereal.

_“Would you sparkle under the light?”_

_The vamp chuckled. “No. What am I? A fucking glittery lamp?”_

_The profanity got Woojin cracked and they laughed. It was the first laugh he had after the agonizing exam. They heaved (does Vamp even breathe?) and sat on the graves._

_“So, what’s a vamp almost a millenium old doing in an old cemetery? Other than talking to a stranger and not scaring him away?”_

_“I don’t know? I haven’t decided yet. What about you? Are you that bored in your real life so that you start visiting cemetery?”_

_Woojin shrugged. “I don’t exclusively go to cemetery. I just happened to find this old cemetery.”_

_“So you like travelling.”_

_“I guess.” He showed the vamp camera he always had with him everytime he went on travel. He looked at the vamp in the eye._

_“So, Mr. Vampire, do you appear in the picture?”_

_The vamp smiled at him mischievously, “Let’s find out!”_

__

He did not.

What appears in Woojin’s camera is a set of graves with unique tombstone dated from another centuries. So when his friends came and saw that picture they will say stuff like:

‘Nice shot on the grave’!

‘Where did you find this old cemetery?’, or

‘Whose beautiful cemetery is that? Must be centuries old.’

Woojin did not tell them.

 

There is a part of him that wants to preserve the memory, to keep it as personal thing, a secret. Or perhaps, it is just his possessiveness talking. Eventhough the vamp never said that it was his home. But still…

_“If I comeback next year, will you still here?”_

_“Probably.”_

_“You are moving somewhere else?”_

_Chan cracked a laugh. “Why moving when I don’t live here. No mister, just like you I like travelling.”_

Just like him huh?

So, maybe they’ll meet somewhere else. Probably in the city… or the sea? Despite the sun would totally be stronger there (The vamp never said something about sunlight tho. In fact, it was twilight when they met). Hence his expectation whenever he starts to pack for a light travel. A silly expectation still…

***

Chan met an interesting human years ago (a beautiful beautiful human, gorgeous even) when he was trying to relive his boredom going to random place, which happened to be an old cemetery. That human did not get scared, which made him thinking whether he is just plainly stupid or a daredevil. However the more they talked more, Chan would like to say that the human boy is more like the later category. (Good to know that beautiful face still gains brains these days). It was interesting.

If only they could meet again.

Chan smiles. The possibility is thin tho. He said he’ll be graduating soon (and it was years ago), and then he’ll move into bigger city to pursue his study. Not that he can’t find out if he wants. Chan can always retrace the place the boy mentioned in his story. But then wouldn’t it be creepy?

“Well, as a vamp we are entitled with the word ‘creepy’ since we stalk the prey to feed?”

“Minho, don’t disturb my beautiful monolog.”

“Then you do it in your head and not speaking it out loud and then sighing like old man you are.”

“Minho, you are just as old as I am.”

“You miss my point.”

“So what’s your point?”

Minho looks at his vamp fella with disbelief. “My point is if you want to find your dream boy then please just do and stop whining about him in my every single moment of eternal life.”

“And how am I gonna do that?”

“You said you can retrace the place your boy had been to, goddamnit.” Minho is this close to smack Chan in the face, again, before he regains his composure. “Or you can come with me meeting this human-Jisung that I found. He said he knows a human with your description and willing to introduce us.”

“Where did you find this human-Jisung again?”

“SNS. We follow the same artist.”

“And you believe this boy’s saying just because he said so, huh?”

“He is too cute to lie such as thing.”

“Well, it is SNS. Human lies.”

“Well, I can ask for picture of your-assumed-beautiful-human but do I get a name to start with? No, I don’t! Because you did not ask for his name! What an idiot not asking for a name to remember and call with after such an encounter.”

Chan snorts. “You don’t know a thing about fantasy. SNS. Tck!”

“Well, tell me about that fantasy again after you mourn him for another hundred years knowing your dream boy has long gone, being human he is.”

“That is too cruel.”

“I am sorry, I am a cruel vampire being. I just don’t have a beating heart with me.”

Chan sighs. “If you are here only to make fun of me, please go away.”

“I am just trying to help you you know.”

“Yeah, deep deep down in your unbeating heart you are actually a kind vamp, I know that.”

“Now, who is being sarcastic?”

Chan chuckles.

***

“So, Minho told me that his friend could be the person you are looking for these years. Wouldn’t you want to meet him?”

“Jisung, where did you find this Minho again?”

“SNS?”

Woojin ruffles Jisung’s head, chuckles. “People lie in SNS. Don’t get duped.”

Jisung protests.

***

Chan got really jealous when Minho is officially dating Jisung.

_“Does he know that you are not human?”_

_“Yeah, he thinks that it’s cool. Offered me to drink his blood even.”_

_“Then he is an idiot.”_

_“Well, he is cute. He is allowed.”_

Hence, him packing for another travelling.

“Where to?" Minho asked.

“Anywhere not here.”

“Ouch I am hurt.”

Chan smiles, “I am sorry I am just jealous. But I am not changing my mind about your SNS.” he added quickly when Minho looked at him with ‘I told you!’ look.

“Fine. Suffer alone then. Don’t get sunburn.”

“Ha! Very funny.”

***

This time tho, he did not go to cemetery (what kind of depressed people, or vamp, finding peace in that place? Oh wait, he did.). After __whammied__  people necessary for his cruise, he boards the thing and goes straight to VIP lounge. Totally not expecting to see his gorgeous gorgeous person with brain there.

“You!”

That dream boy, now a man, looks at him with surprise (and what a fine looking man he is!). He takes out his phone in instant and snaps a picture on Chan, thankfully not using a flash (it won’t harm a vamp, he just hates any light blinding his sight).

“It is really you.” The dreamy man smiles (a real warm smile that warms even his already dead cold chest). “Though I had a delusion meeting you.”

“Good to know the doubt is shared.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Vacation? Name is Chan by the way.” Chan suddenly remembers Minho’s (mean) words and offers the man his hand.

“Oh, I am Woojin. Sorry I am just surprised.” The man, now namely Woojin, looks at him sheepishly. He shakes Chan’s hand. “And you are very cold.”

“Well, I died hundreds years ago, maybe a millenium.” Chan chuckles.

They share a look for a quite while, until Woojin uncomfortably lets go Chan’s hand, much to Chan’s disappointment. “Well, it’s pleasant meeting.”

“Yeah. I’ve been missing you.”

“You did?”

Chan chuckles. “A lot actually. And I’ve been looking for you.” He looks at Woojin for a while, before reaching for his hand again. “What about you? Did you miss me?”

Woojin looks flustered (which looks really really pretty).

“You mind if I buy you you a drink?” Chan asked again, brushing Woojin hand with a thumb, never breaking eye-contact.

Woojin looks at his hand, and then Chan, watching as dangerous glint flashes on the vamp’s eyes. The sight somehow stirs something on his stomach. Anticipation? “Vamp drinks?”

“Oh yeah. We are a good drinker. Champagne?”

“Please.”

***

“Tell me.”

Chan asked when he lies on a wooden recliner. He had brought Woojin to the top deck, where they can see the vast ocean while the sun is setting. It is beautiful, the view from the open deck is, yet to him the most interesting view is Woojin. Woojin doesn’t look at him though. He looks up to the darkening horizon.

“A friend named Jisung gave me a cruise ship ticket. He told me that his boyfriend is sick so he can’t use it. Never thought that the cruise ship is VIP class and never asked why would he has a VIP class ticket in the first place.” Woojin looks at the man who had been looking (staring) at him for sometimes now (yes, he can feel the stare), and blushes. “Your turn.”

“Well, a shit-friend named Minho is consuming his relationship with a boy named Jisung heart-contently I am just so fed up I packed my stuffs.”

“Minho as in Lee Minho from SNS?”

“It could be. Does this Jisung look like a squirel and so noisy?”

“He is.”

Both of them shared a look, and then cracks a laugh. Loud one.

“Think they set it up somehow?”

“How? I did not even know your name.”

Chan shrugs.

“However I am thankful.” he said. Woojin hums.

“Think we can rival their PDA when we get back?”

“So you want to date me?”

“What? You don’t want to date me?” Chan stares at Woojin with disbelief.

Woojin fakes uncertainty. “Dating vampire is complicated. Do you even walk on daylight?”

Chan gasps at the insult. “I do! I just don’t sparkle like your goddamnit pop culture vamp!”

“Okay, even so you haven’t confess to me yet. You just dragged me here the moment we met.”

“You said you did not mind tho? And I did bought you a drink.” Chan points at the champagne bottle that’s half empty on the side table between their recliner.

Woojin chuckles. “Right.” He looks at the vamp softly. The look soon is shared between the two.

The vamp hitches a breath ( _so vamp does breathe?), “_ I want to kiss you, may I?”

Woojin fakes a mocking tone, supressing laugh, “Old vamp talking about kissing without confessing. Tsk tsk.”

Chan couldn’t blush anymore so it’s just his eyes widen. He looks at Woojin with great disbelief to the tease.

“Kidding.” Woojin smiles softly before sitting up and leaning to Chan, giving the vamp surprise because the blushing mess namely Woojin shouldn’t even be able to surprise attack him with a kiss, right?

Wrong.

Apparently Woojin has a duality that Chan got him both choked and also grateful. Vamp enjoys his kiss with the dream human boy (now a man, right) after so long (no wonder Minho is so adamant on kissing his human boy. It is just addicting, kissing with Woojin is: he doesn’t want to let go).

 _This must be a dream _,__ thought Chan.

Woojin, suddenly a mind reader, teases, “So, vamp dreams now?”

Chan looks at Woojin with surprise. “You must be very bored all these years for thinking out loud like that.”

Chan gasps.

***

_“Good luck with your cruise, hyung! Make sure to hook up with a hot stranger.”_

_“I don’t approve your choice of word, Jisung. Where did you learn it from?”_

_Jisung cracked a laugh and looked secretive. “You’ll meet Minho soon. Right after you come back from the cruise.”_

_“Fine, whatever. Just don’t set this poor boy’s kitchen on fire when you are trying to tend him.”_

_“Don’t worry, he doesn’t eat.”_

_“And what does that mean?”_

_Jisung grinned and shooed him away. “Hurry hyung, your taxi is already here! Have fun on your vacation!”_

_Woojin looked at his younger with suspision._

p

**Author's Note:**

> So I am unfamiliar with popular dating app in Korea. Like, what is equal to Tinder there? Also, I know that SNS is a social media app, and people don’t always lie there. I am not from Korea (obviously). So, please pardon me ^^;  
> Snippet: the old version is much more racy, so I edited it to make it more modest? ^^;


End file.
